Lost Love Never Dies
by Airika676
Summary: This story takes place after the series has ended. Rin decides to travel with Sesshomaru and now it's her 14th birthday and every thing has changed between Rin and Sesshomaru. Can Sesshomaru make the right decision? What will his reaction be if he his told Rin is dead? Will he believe it and move on? or will he search for her body? PLEASE REVIEW!


This is my first Inuyasha fic. My True Blood fans are probably mad at me since I'm taking time off my True Blood fic to do this fic. This is about the eternal love shared between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. Make sure you review because if I don't get a lot of reviews I will dedicate more time to my other stories. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, I'm willing to change certain things.

I do not own the Inuyasha characters but I might create some.

Chapter 1

Rin lay with her eyes closed; she had been awake for about an hour listening to Lord Sesshomaru's heart beat. Today was her birthday and she could only imagine what Lord Sesshomaru had in mind.

'_Last year he took me to a cave full of crystals and made me a necklace out of some.' _She remembered while she carefully clutched the beautiful, white haired necklace with a tear drop crystal, the size of her palm, at the end. Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru got up, removing his tail from Rin in the process, causing a gush of chilly wind to strike Rin and cause her to shiver.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Rin said, trying to sound like it woke her up.

"Rin, you and I both know you have been awake for well over an hour. It's time to get up and get going. I have matters to tend to, which has caused us to have a long journey ahead of us. I don't want any arguing with Jaken or slacking. I want to be at my destination before night fall. Do you understand the orders I have given you?" Sesshomaru spoke in a calm, but strict voice.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin spoke while she stood up.

"I want you to repeat the orders I have given you." The Lord ordered.

"I am not to slow you down and I'm to try not to fight with Jaken." Rin said weakly.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru glared at Ren.

"Fine, I will NOT fight with Jaken, even though he starts it." Rin muttered.

"Good enough. Get ready while I go talk with Jaken." The Lord rushed her while pointing in the direction of the lake.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled and ran toward the lake they camped near.

Five minutes later, Rin got out of the lake and walked toward her clothes. When she got there she found a small package with a strip of pink silk cloth, that looked like it had been tied and untied multiple times, keeping the package closed. Rin carefully untied the package and opened it up. Rin's eyes almost popped out when she saw the beautiful, shiny, pink kimono. It had red flowers all over it.

'_Is this what the noble women get to wear?'_ Rin thought.

She hurried up and put on her new Kimono and used the cloth, which held the package closed, to put her hair up. When she was dressed, she ran back to camp to find it packed and her companions ready to go. She ran and wrapped her arms around Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you so much. I love it." Rin spoke happily.

"You insolent girl! You can't just jump on the Lord like that!" Jaken Squalled.

"Jaken! Remember what I told you." Sesshomaru pushed Rin off and glared at Jaken.

"Rin, are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back to Rin.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin Squealed. Sesshomaru started to walk to the north while Rin hopped onto Ah-Un and followed beside him, with Jaken following behind.

_(Page Break)_

Twelve hours later, they arrived just outside a small village with lights and lots of laughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on in there?" Rin asked eagerly.

"They are having a festival and we are going to join them." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, with a slight grin.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru, what about your important matters?" Rin said shyly as she dismounted Ah-Un.

"You idiot! Celebrating your stupid birthday is the Lord's impor… AYYYYYEEEE!" Jaken was interrupted by Sesshomaru's over kill, poison claws.

"_I think I over did it with the poison." _Sesshomaru thought to himself while looking at Jaken's body on the ground with his throat ripped out.

"I grow tired of killing and bringing you back Jaken." Sesshomaru muttered as he used Tenseiga to bring back Jaken, yet again, from the dead.

"I'm sorry mi Lord! I won't do it again!" Jaken said quickly while picking himself up of the ground.

"It doesn't matter. You'll just do something else." Rin mimicked Sesshomaru's tone.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru barked.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." Rin spoke in a shaky voice.

"Rin's right, Jaken. You may not do this incident again, but you will do something else to make me kill you. I'm starting to wonder why I bring you back all the time." Sesshomaru muttered the last part.

"Mi Lord, I don't mean to upset you. I'll try very hard to not upset you anymore mi Lord." Jaken said in a shaken voice while bowing to Sesshomaru. When Jaken lifted up from his bow he noticed his lord and the human brat was already halfway to the village.

"MI LORD! WAIT!" Jaken screamed out, knowing it wasn't going to slow the two down.

_(Page Break)_

Rin walked through the village; her eyes were filled with amazement, looking at all the stands of items. The village was full of colorful lights and there, in a corner, was a stand with jewelry made out of pink flowers. Rin walked up to see the most beautiful necklace in her whole life.

"Their cherry blossom flowers woven into a necklace child. Almost every item here is made from the cherry blossoms that I carefully pick from the tree right outside our village." The slightly, aged lady behind the stand said.

Rin stared at the necklace in amazement. She wanted the necklace so badly and was about to ask Lord Sesshomaru for it, until she remember the kimono he got her. _I can't possibly ask him for something else. It would be so rude; he gave me so much already. Maybe he'll bring me here for my fifteenth birthday and buy me a necklace just like this one. But, this woman hand makes them. What if there is not another one like this one? Their only temporary necklaces, but it's so…_

"Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru interrupted Rin's thoughts as he stared at her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quickly, not realizing how long she was in thought.

"I asked, do you like it?" Lord Sesshomaru repeated the unanswered question, which he had asked moments ago.

"Like what, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was confused and scared that Lord Sesshomaru might be mad at her.

"Do you like the necklace?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. It is very pretty." Rin answered happily.

"Maybe next year I'll get you one." Lord Sesshomaru responded. It stirred something within him when he saw the sad look on Rin's face.

"Ok! Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin put a huge smile on her face and pretended to be interested in something else, even thou she was upset about the necklace.

_(Page Break)_

Sesshomaru followed Rin a couple more feet before he turned around and returned to the stand with the necklace. When he got there he notices the necklace gone. Deep down he felt something stir within him again. He felt pain in his chest, his stomach felt weird, and he had a lump in his throat. _Is this guilt?_

"I'm sorry young Lord, you just missed it. A man came by and bought the necklace for his wife. It would of looked lovely with the young Lady's kimono. There is always next year." The women spoke before making some bracelets. "You can buy her these lovely bracelets."

"No. But, thank you for your kindness and offer." Sesshomaru spoke before walking off to search for Rin.

He soon found Rin looking at a stand full of pottery. He walked up behind her, and for some reason, wrapped his arms around her waist. _Why am I acting like this?_ Rin started to scream and struggle to get free. He let go of her and she turned around to face him.

"Oh… hi, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin greeted him once she realized she wasn't in danger.

"Come on Rin, it's time to leave and go set up camp. Go pick out what out want to eat and then meet me by the entrance of the village." Sesshomaru commanded in a harsher voice instead of his usual calm voice and gave her some coins.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin spoke with slight fear in her voice. _Did I make him mad?_

_(Page Break)_

Sesshomaru stood outside the entrance of the village in deep thought.

"_Why am I acting like this? Am I falling in love? NO! I'm the great Lord Sesshomaru, I don't fall in love, especially not with a human and she's still just a child. Maybe it's because she's about to start her first heat cycle? Jacken said we should leave her behind, but she needs my protection. My protection? What am I saying? There are other people who can protect her." _Lord Sesshomaru fought with himself not realizing he had wonder off, away from the village entrance. He looked up and saw a big cherry blossom tree.

"This must be the tree the flower woman spoke of." Lord Sesshomaru spoke out loud. Suddenly he felt the strange 'guilt' feeling.

He walked over to the tree and sat down under it. He watched as the blossoms fell off the tree and blanketed the ground with pink snow. Suddenly one of the blossoms landed on his lap. _It looks like the middle flower on the necklace. _Sesshomaru pulled some white strands of hair from his tail and wove it into a thin necklace. He carefully picked up some small blossoms and stringed them on a necklace, then he carefully added the perfect blossom on the necklace and then some more small blossoms.

"Rin will love this necklace." Sesshomaru spoke as he completed the necklace. _Now I need to find Jacken and figure out away to preserve it. _

_(Page Break)_

Jaken sat at the empty camp, next to Ah-Un, fusing about being left behind.

"Why do I even bother chasing after those two? Rin should allow me to ride Ah-Un since I'm much smaller. They're probably bored out of their minds at the festival. Humans throw horrible festivals. Hey! I should plan a festival and it will be amazing, the best festival ever thrown. I won't even invite Rin and Lord… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaken was interrupted from his dream when Sesshomaru whacked him on the head.

"You better invite us. Now, I need you to perform a preservation spell on this necklace." Sesshomaru commanded as he showed Jaken the necklace.

"Mi Lord, I am very sorry but… I don't do spells." Jaken said as he bowed his head.

"Is there anything that could preserve this necklace?" Sesshomaru practically begged.

"I have heard of a cave nearby that has water that can make people immortal. It might work on the necklace but it's said to be guarded by some kind of beast. Even if I could defeat the beast it would take me three days to get there." Jaken spoke fearfully and slightly jealous. _Why should Rin get all the gifts and I risk my life to help get her gifts. I want a gift too._

"I will be back before sunrise. Go meet Rin at the entrance of the village, bring her back to camp, and set the camp up." Lord Sesshomaru started to walk to the east leaving behind a very confused Jaken.

"Oh Jaken, make sure Rin doesn't go over that hill." Sesshomaru turned around and commanded while pointing to the west. Then he ran into the woods, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He then took one giant leap and was in the air flying.

Jaken stared for a second before he started to walk to the village entrance. He soon noticed that Ah-Un was following him. Jaken turned around and was going to try to get on Ah-Un but the dragon kept walking toward the village.

As soon as Ah-Un and Jaken got to the village, Rin ran to Ah-Un and got on him.

"Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in confusion and was sad that Sesshomaru wasn't the one waiting for her at the entrance.

"He said he'll be back before sunrise. Now come on and let's get back to camp. We still have to set it up." Jaken commanded

_(Page Break)_

Sesshomaru finally arrived to the cave that Jaken spoke of in less than two hours. Sesshomaru walked deep into the cave until he saw a blue light. He walked into a cavern that had a small pond and he instantly realized that the blue light was coming from the pond.

"Strange, Jaken told me there would be a beast guarding it." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked to the edge of the pond. Suddenly a blue dragon shot out of the water.

"Why do you come here? Are your intensions pure?" The dragon spoke in the voice of a young lady.

"My intensions are none of your concerns." Sesshomaru spoke in an aggressive tone.

"I'm afraid it is Lord Sesshomaru. I am the guardian of this water and I'm prepared to fight to the death." The dragon spoke in a calm voice.

"How did you know my name?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, even thou he was surprised.

"I know all of those who seek the water." The dragon answered.

"I'm getting that water whether you like it or you don't." Sesshomaru spoke before he lunged at the dragon with his poison claws. But, failed at hitting his target.

The dragon caught Sesshomarum in her claws and started to glow.

"You have pure intensions for this water. You are doing it out of love. You don't even realize how much you love this girl, do you?" The dragon spoke with a slight echo in her voice.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru I do not love humans!" Sessshomaru spoke with disgust even though he was confused on the subject.

"You cannot hide behind that phrase any more, young Lord. I see all that lies in your heart. You do not fool me." The dragon spoke with slight anger in her voice.

"But…" For the first time in Sesshomaru's life he was speechless.

"I will allow you to use the water to preserve the necklace you made for the girl, the one you love. But I warn you this; I do not know the effects this necklace will have on Rin. It may perform a protection spell on her or the water on the necklace might absorb through her skin and grant her eternal life. So, be careful and tell her what could happen when touching the necklace." The dragon spoke before putting Sesshomaru back on the edge of the pond.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said before he bent down and dipped the necklace into the water.

Sesshomaru stood up and started to make his way out of the cavern and back to Rin.

"All this commotion over a necklace. DEMONS AND THEIR PRIDE CAN BE HAZERDOUS!" The dragon yelled out so Sesshomaru could hear her.

_(Page Break)_

It was a couple of hours before sunrise when he got back to camp. He heard whimpering and looked to see Rin curled up in a ball, a sleep, with fear on her face. Every now and then she would have nightmares about her parent's death and her death as well. The only thing that seemed to calm her was him holding her in his arms.

Sessomaru walked over to Rin and lay down next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, while his tail wrapped around her. Instantly her whimpering stopped and she cuddled deep into him.

"_I may have protective feelings for her, but can I love her? Do I love her? How can I love a human? Father being a demon didn't stop him from loving a human. Mother always said loving humans makes demons weak, but it made father stronger." _Sesshomaru was back into his confused state again until Rin broke him out of his deep thought. He felt Rin sigh into his chest and rub up against him. His heart raced inside him and he felt a certain emotion form in him. _"Is this love? Can I take the chance of falling in love with a human?" _Sesshomaru thought while pulling Rin closer to him. He then closed his eyes and started to listen to her heartbeat. _"Maybe I can?"_


End file.
